Tommy-Elena Relationship
The Tommy-Elena relationship is the romantic relationship between Tommy and Elena, also called Bakelli. They are each others gay beard. Overview Season One The Art of Being Cool Both are present at the food court with Teagan, Ben, Shawn, Rowan, Harlow, Tyler, and Allegra when they all are concerned with Teagan's health. Three Little Words Tommy informs Elena that he saw her making googly eyes at Shawn, which she denies originally, but eventually admits that she's bisexual. Tommy says he'll be her beard (secretly using it as a way to hide his crush on DJ), which she refuses, but he says he'll tell everyone about her crush if she doesn't, so she agrees. They then later announce their 'relationship' to the Glee Club, which confuses Shawn and makes DJ angry. In fact, everyone is confused by their relationship and finds it random, apart from Caleb, who is happy for his friend. Tommy and Elena then sing Ships In The Night to prove their 'relationship'. After Glee Club, Tommy hugs Elena, then tries to kiss her, but she turns away, so he settles for kissing her on the cheek, subtly glaring at her afterwards. Later, Elena lies to Shawn and says that she's always likes Tommy and that she's happy. Yee-Haw Tommy tells Elena that they are going to be singing another duet, to which she reluctantly agrees, in order to hide her crush on Shawn (and secretly for Tommy to hide his crush on DJ). Later in Glee Club, the pair sing their duet, Don't You Wanna Stay, and afterwards, kiss, being the first time Elena agrees to kiss him back. Two Voices Are Better Than One Beth tells the Glee Club that there will be a duet competition to decide who sings the duet at Regionals. DJ immediately says that he wants to work with Tommy, but Tommy says he wants to work with his 'girlfriend' Elena. Shawn says that they've already sung two duets and maybe someone else should get to sing with Elena. Beth agrees with Shawn, and says that partners will be decided by fate. DJ picks Elena, and Tommy picks Shawn, all four appearing unhappy with their partners. DJ tells Elena that he doesn't like her because she 'stole his man', but Elena questions his as she doesn't know Tommy is gay. However, she assures DJ that the feeling of dislike is mutual, so DJ says that they are not singing together, and storms out. Elena sees an upset Shawn ignoring her, and asks what the matter is. Shawn tells Elena that Tommy told her to stop hanging out with Elena, as he feels she is a 'predatory lesbian'. Shawn assures Elena that they're just friends and she knows she's straight, and Elena fakes a smile and says she'll tell Tommy. Shawn says she's glad Elena's happy (not realizing Elena's in fact, very unhappy), and walks away, missing Elena's unenthusiastic thanks as she walks away. Episodes Season One Three Little Words Songs Duets SITN.png|'Ships In The Night' by Mat Kearney (Three Little Words)|link=Ships In The Night Sang Together (In a Group Performance) Related Songs Trivia Gallery Navigational Category:Relationships Category:Couples